(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which outputs an image input from an input apparatus such as a document reader or the like from an output apparatus such as a printer or the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital color recorder (copying machine, printer or the like) which can record and reproduce a color image information as a color image with fidelity has been commercialized, so that the color image can be easily printed out.
Moreover, in convenience stores or the like, a copy service system connecting a copying machine and a coin vender so as to make a copy easily has been introduced in many places.
Recently, however, user""s needs are diversified, an original document is not only a black/white, and information magazines uses color documents (information) in most cases, hence a copying machine which can easily make a color copy has been introduced for a copying service.
As described above, anybody can print out a color image easily by utilizing a digital color recorder which can record and reproduce a color image information as a color image with fidelity.
Hence, there is a possibility that a copy is made unduly using negotiable securities as an original document with the digital color copying machine, which is a banned deed, thus causing a problem.
Therefore, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Hei 8 No. 287313 has been proposed.
Briefly explaining, it relates to a technique for outputting an image while confirming that a color image information input from an original image scanning apparatus such as a scanner or the like is not negotiable securities, and in a reader for scanning the original document image by dividing it into a plurality of sections, judgement is precisely performed by changing over a judgement reference of an image (extraction of characteristics) sequentially, for every image information obtained by respective scanning.
Recently, however, with increase of paper currencies of each country due to market opening and speed up of copying, copying machines must perform precise judgement by comparing an original document with lots of specific pattern images and normally, must provide users a record as an output image in a short period of time.
However, if an apparatus incorporating a high image processing capability is used for high speed processing, the price increase becomes a problem.
The present invention is for solving the above-described problems and an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which mounts a judgement apparatus which can reliably perform judgement of various paper currencies in a short period of time, without increasing the price of the apparatus.
With a view to attaining the above objects, the gist of the present invention is constructed as follows.
A first gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus having: an image input section for inputting an image information; an image output section for reproducing and outputting an image, based on the image information input from the image input section; an image judgement section for judging whether or not a specific pattern image is included in at least a part of the image information input to the image input section; and a control section for controlling reproduction and output of an image by using the image output section, based on the judgement result obtained at the image judgement section, wherein the image processing apparatus further comprises a specific pattern image control section for controlling a plurality of specific pattern image information, the image judgement section performs the presence judgement, with respect to the image information input from the image input section, by changing the application order of the plurality of specific pattern image information to make it applicable.
A second gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus having: an image input section for inputting an image information; an image output section for reproducing and outputting an image, based on the image information input from the image input section; an image judgement section for judging whether or not a specific pattern image is included in at least a part of the image information input to the image input section; and a control section for controlling reproduction and output of an image by using the image output section, based on the judgement result obtained at the image judgement section, wherein the image processing apparatus further comprises a specific pattern image control section for controlling a plurality of specific pattern image information, and a judgement order setting section for setting which specific pattern image information of the plurality of specific pattern image information is given priority and used for judging the image in sequence, and the image judgement section performs the presence judgement, with respect to the image information input from the image input section, by changing the application order of the plurality of specific pattern image information to make it applicable, based on the priority set by the judgement order setting section.
A third gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the second gist, wherein the judgement order setting section sets the priority of the plurality of specific pattern image information, depending upon the destination of the apparatus to be shipped or the environmental situation in which the apparatus is installed.
A fourth gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the second gist, wherein the judgement order setting section gives priority to a specific pattern image information whose frequency that has been judged as a specific pattern image is high, by controlling the judgement history of the image obtained at the image judgement section.
A fifth gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the second gist, wherein the judgement order setting section gives priority to a specific pattern image information which has been judged to be a specific pattern image by the previous image judgement by the image judgement section.
A sixth gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the first or second gist, wherein the image judgement section performs judgement while changing the specific pattern image information in sequence, with respect to the same image information repeatedly input from the image input section.
A seventh gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the first or second gist, wherein the image judgement section re-performs judgement by returning the specific pattern image information to the initial priority state, when the image information input from the image input section changes.
An eighth gist of the present invention is an image processing apparatus according to the first or second gist, wherein the specific pattern image information controlled by the specific pattern image control section is an image information regarding negotiable securities of each country.
According to the invention of the first gist, every time when an image information (original document image, electric image data or the like) is input from the image input section, the image judgement section performs judgement whether a specific pattern image is included or not in the image information, by changing the application order of a plurality of specific pattern image information and performing a pattern matching processing or the like using the specific pattern image information according to the application order.
First, a group of specific pattern image information including various characteristic information is divided into a plurality of specific pattern image information based on a predetermined rule for control, and the application order of the specific pattern image information used for the judgement such as the pattern matching processing or the like is optionally changed (that includes while changing and after being changed), thus enabling judgement processing.
Therefore, when judging the presence of the actually input image information by using each specific pattern image information, when it can be estimated or judged that there is a high possibility of the input image information matching any specific pattern image information, it is possible to use the specific pattern image information in an order of high probability for the presence judgement. If the input image information is applicable to the specific pattern image in an earlier stage, it is possible to omit the subsequent presence judgement with the specific pattern image information, to thereby improve the efficiency of the processing speed.
Accordingly, smooth judgement and reproduction/output processing can be performed by performing the presence judgement by using a hierarchical processing in which the group of specific pattern image information is divided into plural numbers for control and the divided and controlled plurality of specific pattern image information is applied in an optional order, rather than by using the group of specific pattern image information controlled in a fixed format such as simply by an input order sequentially at all times from the top for the image judgement such as pattern matching or the like.
Moreover, the product price can be also suppressed without mounting a high-level processing (judgement) apparatus to the copying machine, since more image information such as negotiable securities or the like can be judged in a short period of time with a simple construction.
According to the invention of the second gist, the image judgement section comprises a specific pattern image control section for controlling a plurality of specific pattern image information, and a judgement order setting section for setting which specific pattern image information of the plurality of specific pattern image information is given priority and used for judging the image in sequence. Hence, every time when an image information (original document image, electric image data or the like) is input from the image input section, the image judgement section can change the specific pattern image information in sequence in the order of high probability, as a first stage, and as a second stage, performs judgement of the image according to the order.
That is to say, first by dividing a group of specific pattern image information into a plurality of specific pattern image information for control based on a predetermined rule, it becomes possible to perform pattern matching processing or the like by applying the specific pattern image information in an order based on the priority.
Then, when judging an actually input image information using the specific pattern image information, it is possible to use the specific pattern image information for judging the presence of the specific pattern image information in the order of high probability based on the priority. If the input image information is applicable to the specific pattern image in an earlier stage, it is possible to omit the subsequent presence judgement with the specific pattern image information, to thereby improve the efficiency of the processing speed.
Accordingly, smooth judgement and output processing can be performed by dividing a group of specific pattern image information groups into a plurality of specific pattern image information for control, setting a priority and performing a search judgement processing such as a pattern matching processing or the like based on the priority, rather than by using the pattern image information controlled in a fixed format such as simply by an input order for the image judgement such as pattern matching or the like sequentially at all times.
Moreover, since many pattern image information such as negotiable securities or the like can be judged in a short period of time with a simple construction, the product price can be suppressed without mounting a high-level processing (judgement) apparatus to the copying machine.
According to the invention of the third gist, of the plurality of specific pattern image information, any specific pattern image information can be optionally set to be given priority and used for judgement depending upon the environment where the apparatus is installed, hence the precision of judgement can be improved.
According to the invention of the fourth gist, of the plurality of specific pattern image information, which information is given priority and used for judgement can be set from the previous judgement history, hence characteristics of an image having a possibility of being input frequently can be reliably judged, and as a result, precision of judgement can be improved (illegal act can be suppressed).
According to the invention of the fifth gist, of the plurality of specific pattern image information, which control section is given priority and used for judgement can be set based on the previous judgement result, hence considering there is a possibility of inputting the same image information repeatedly, precision of judgement can be improved (illegal act can be suppressed) as a result.
According to the invention of the sixth gist, by judging the image while changing the plurality of specific pattern image information, with respect to the same image information repeatedly input, detection accuracy can be improved, and massive forgery of negotiable securities or the like can be prevented beforehand. Also, the product price can be suppressed without mounting a high-level processing apparatus to the copying machine, in order to judge many specific pattern images such as negotiable securities or the like in a short period of time.
According to the invention of the seventh gist, when new image information is input, specific pattern image information serving as a reference, of information control sections regarding a plurality of specific pattern image information, is used for judgement, hence the judgement level can be made the same with respect to all image information.
According to the invention of the eighth gist, since a plurality of specific pattern image information is divided into each country, to thereby collectively control the image information regarding negotiable securities (paper currencies) of that country, control of various information serving as the reference for judgement is easily understood, and maintenance such as addition of new information can be made easily.